The inhibition of cholinesterases, especially acetylcholinesterase, in the developing neuroblast of the spinal and sympathetic ganglion leads into a growth inhibition, abnormal changes in the morphology of the cells and degeneration of the neurons strongly supporting the hypothesis of an important role of acetylcholinesterase in the maturation of the neurons.